


Golden Lights

by Death_God_Raven



Series: A Mad Tea-Party [4]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M, Shounen-ai, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_God_Raven/pseuds/Death_God_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mad Hatter…?" Yes, he was sure that it was the sadist crazy blonde that had kidnapped his lady long time ago. That one, whose laughter made Break furiously want to chop him into tiny pieces. That one, who made him seriously think that he was the only person that could play on his terms and put him in embarrassing check. </p><p>(Based on the chapter 90)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This story was based in chapter 90. It was originally written in Spanish by me and it was later translated into English by Orenji Edo (zetsubou-panda on tumblr).

**ONE-SHOT**

" _Maybe this is not the best moment to say it, but… I'd like to have another tea party when we come back", said Oz, stopping suddenly, since he had been hiding that desire from a long time ago. When they were getting closer to the big clock tower, Break noticed that nostalgic aura around the boy. Everyone seemed pleased with Oz's idea and considered it as some sort of ultimate objective._

" _I hope to live long enough to witness that", was the only thing that the silver-haired man could say. He chuckled, even though he already knew that he wouldn't take part in the amusing event. Emily, his doll, was sole partner in crime on his secret promise to the Will of the Abyss. He perfectly discerned that he wouldn't come back and in fact, lying like that was painful. But he was used to it._

After recalling that moment once again, he realized the reason why he wouldn't come back. Even his pact with the Abyss was not that important compared to what was standing in front of him. Break imagined the surprised expression on his face after hearing the tone in which he called him.

“Mad Hatter…?” Yes, he was sure that it was the sadist crazy blonde that had kidnapped his lady long time ago. That one, whose laughter made Break furiously want to chop him into tiny pieces. That one, who made him seriously think that he was the only person that could play on his terms and put him in embarrassing check.

“Vincent-sama…?” And he was also the last person that he was expecting to see before his very end. Break couldn't help making an expression that looked like a question mark on his eyes when he heard the voice that shocked him. Vincent was standing in front of the Hatter, looking at him in bewilderment. From all people he could have encountered in that moment… why did it have to be him?

“What are you doing here?” asked an annoyed Vincent, going down the stairs until he got close to Break. The blonde didn't seem afraid of the sword that Break was holding. It was like he didn't care about the weapon.

“That's what I should say, Misfortune Child…” said Break, teasing Vincent just to anger him. It had been a long time without that pleasure. That was the only way in that he could know that there were not only cynical smiles on Vincent's face, he could feel his irritated breathing. Without giving him time to add anything else, Vincent slapped Break's face, leaving him a bit surprised. Break lost his balance and the blonde rushed forward him.

“Don't call me a Misfortune Child! You, less than anyone! ” Vincent took off his gloves to cause bigger damage to Break, as he scratched his neck with his long nails. The albino screamed in pain while the white skin of his neck was being ripped. Definitely, his body wasn't able to react as quickly as before.

“You, filthy sewer rat…” It was strange that Vincent responded in that way, even though he had already beaten him once, when he learned that his older brother had left him behind. Break always thought that Gil should have forced his brother to come along with him. Thanks to Rufus Barma, he knew beforehand that Vincent played an essential role in the Tragedy of Sablier; therefore he was sure that it could happen again.

A sound called their attention, the air was starting to change again in that place where darkness was lurking. Break took advantage of a distracted Vincent and held his wrists tight to free himself of the blonde. Vincent looked at him angrily, trying to slip away from his subjugator. It seemed like he was sitting on Break and both of them stared angrily at each other.

“Your eye… it seems dead”, Vincent smiled.

“Have you finally gone blind?” Break could felt the mock on that damn Nightray's face. The bastard was making fun of something really serious for him, but he wouldn't let him win so easily. He knocked down Vincent against the stairs as quickly as his body allowed him. Break put his knees over Vincent's to paralyze him.

“What you want to accomplish is impossible… you can't change the past”, said Break, guessing Vincent's thoughts of some moments ago. The blonde tried to get rid of his enemy, but it was useless. The albino was concentrating his whole weight to keep him immobile.

“It's not your business; I'll erase my existence”, almost spitted Vincent. Their faces were far too close. He could effortless notice all the expressions that were invisible to other people. It seemed like Break was concerned about him, but it was a silly idea. Nobody cared about Vincent Nightray.

“Is it not my business…?” It was true; Break didn't understand that trying to reason with someone that would never listen to him because of his blind love towards his brother was useless. What was the frustration he felt as he realized that? He also didn't understand why he was brought to that place. It was like if something persisted on both of them meeting.

_Don't blame anyone else than yourself._

Unfortunately for Break, those words sounded once again inside of his head. He knew the reason better than anyone. Sablier was the city of the lost memories and he was there with Vincent because of himself. The cursed city would bring your past up to you, it didn't matter how. It would take you to your past, even if you didn't want to. And in this case, Vincent was his past and probably he, Break, would be Vincent's future… if there still existed one for them.

Break slapped Vincent, upset.

“Do you want to erase your existence?! Don't make me laugh; your disgusting smell will never go away!” Break grabbed Vincent's jaw and surprisingly kissed him. Vincent tried to get away from him, but started to give in little by little. His tensed expression started to disappear.

“If you hate my smell that much… Just get out of here!” said Vincent, finishing the kiss. That was a direct order Break would obviously not obey. He hated being told what to do. He could see an offended Nightray trying to stand up, but grabbed his jaw tightly.

Break imposed himself over Vincent to sit him on the cold steps; he was aware that he could never convince him to leave that idea aside. He was sure that he wouldn't have either desisted if he had been in Vincent's shoes. For this reason, the thing he was about to say would go against everything that he once believed in. Break hated people who misbehaved in someone else's sake. It felt like a cheap excuse for all their crimes.

“Let me disappear with you…” He was still holding one of Vincent's wrists, who started to shiver due to the impact of these words.

“Are you crazy? Why would you do that for me?” Break sat on Vincent.

“Just because I don't like you…” The golden lights started to fill the room. Break looked at the last lights that would reach his eyesight and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It was amusing he had recovered his eyesight in such a moment. Especially because of all those glowing globes came from his own body that started to split in golden fireflies, as well as Vincent's.

He got closer to Vincent for the last time, kissed him again and the two men blended in a thousand golden light globes. The answer to the big predicament of past and future had always been so obvious!

He only had to connect them…


End file.
